You bought me a car?
by sirutheleopard
Summary: It was her birthday, and nobody remembered. Exept for Sam.


It was Mikaela's birthday.

Nobody remembered it. Not even her father.

It was Saturday evening, and she was lying in her bed. She was playing with her dearest necklace, which her mom had gave her a long time ago. Necklace was simple - just a very light silver chain. In the chain there was a small, sphere shaped pendant, garnished with two small jewels. They were a beautiful shade of blue, decorated with the most delicate hint of violet. She did not know, if the jewels were real or not, and for that, she did not care.

Mikaela felt a flickering pain in her already broken heart. No one really remembered her birthday. When she started to think of it, she didn't even have anyone to remember it. Her father was in the prison, her friends were not real and Sam? Sam. He was kind of her friend, but not close enough to be expected to remember such silly thing as birthdays.

She wasn't sure what they were with Sam. He was a wimp, a weirdo, but well. Cute, in a clumsy way. They were sort of -friends. How could they not be, after almost getting themselves killed by giant alien robots, who came after a cube, at least equal to themselves?

Sighing she sat up. She could not feel any lonelier. Not that she cared. At least, she did not show that she did. Being the coolest girl in the school had it's prizes.

She heard her phone buzz, and the greenish-blue gaze swifted towards it. Grabbing the phone and reading the message, Mikaela raised her brow. It was from sam.

 _Meet me at the park. I've got a gift for ya - Sam_

Smile flashed across her face. Someone remembered.

Few moments later, Mikaela was sitting on top of a fairly big rock, in the middle of the park. She looked around, scanning the place with her eyes. There was children playing football, couples sitting under the trees, random men walking their dogs.

Finally she saw Sam running towards her. She decided to play it cool, even though there was a warm smile playing on her lips. She pretented that she didn't see him coming, until she heard loud puffing coming behind her. She turned around, acting surprised as she saw red-faced Sam, with goofy smile on his face.

"Thi... this... is for... y-you" he stated between the desperate gasps for air. He clerly wasn't the most athletic person, Mikaela noted. He had a small box in his hand, wrapped in light blue paper. It had darker blue bow on top of it, and Mikaela raised her brow.

"Hm?" she smirked, while taking the box into her hand and looking at it, feeling a bit suspicious. Taking a quick glance at Sam, who nodded few times, she started to unwrap the paper.

There was a small, black box. She took off the box cover, and her eyes shot wide open.

In the box, there were a pair of _car keys._

Sam was smirking a bit. Now, once his breath was aligned, he was able to speak properly.

"They are for that one over there", he said, pointing something behind her back. She turned around and followed his gaze, finally laying her eyes on a shining red, a bit old looking Camaro. She was stunned.

"You... You bought me a _car?"_

Her face was priceless. Now Sam knew, that all the effort he put into the gift was definitely worth it. He had been saving money for it for over six months now. When he finally had the money to buy the car, his dad was greatly against it. However, he didn't care - she was worth it.

Mikaela stared at the car, blinking slowly for a few times. Then she turned to face Sam, who started to look a bit nervous.

"Do.. Do you like it? I mean, it was a lot of effort I put to getting you that c-" Mikaela stopped him from saying more by slapping her hand over his mouth. He looked terrified, while her face was now again clear from any emotions.

" _You bought me a car?"_ she asked again, this time with a serious look on her face. Sam gulped.

"We-well.. Yeah, I mean yes, because now you don't have to steal them anymore.. If you don't like it, I can always get you something else.. My dad was actually greatly against getting you this, he thought you were not worth it, I mean he thought that, I didn't at any point, because you're completely worth it-" Sam stopped his babbling, when Mikaela started laughing. Now he was more confused than ever.

Mikaela looked at Sam, then at the car, at the car keys in her hand, and back at Sam, laughing the whole time.

"It's wonderful! I- I love it! Nobody has ever given me gift this wonderful!" And with those words, she threw her arms aroung Sam's neck, burying her face in the pit on Sam's neck. She smiled, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't - please don't cry, Mikaela", Sam said soothingly. She laghed trough her tears of happiness.

"I can't stop, this is just - just.. The best birthday I've ever had!" Sam's heart was pounding in his ears, as he smiled into her hair. She smelled like lemons, must have been her shampoo or something.

"Thank you Sam, thank you!" Mikaela thanked Sam like a billion times, and every time Sam said "You're welcome." This went on for a few minutes, when Mikaela finally got herself back together.

"I can never thank you enough. I seriously thought I would have to spend my whole b-day alone in my room", she laughed. Sam smiled weakly.

"Y-yeah. I'm your knight in shining armour", he said, trying to sound more calm than he was. Mikaela smiled one more time, before leaning closer to Sam.

"Thank you, one more time", she whispered, before gicing him a quick peck on this corner of his lips. He flushed bright red, and she giggled as she started to walk towards her new car, twirling the car keys between her fingers.

This was the happiest day of her life.


End file.
